The Girl You Can't Have
by Crush
Summary: Two new girls come to Hogwarts in the sixth year. They have many secrets that are not to be revealed, but what if someone finds them out? Will things go wrong, good, or change Harry, Ron, and Hermione's lives forever. WARNING: Vulgar Language (mild)
1. I Don't Want To Be Here

The Girl You Can't Have  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I Don't Want to Be Here  
  
"Come on, Kendall!" a blonde haired girl called out to her sister one morning, "You don't want to be late for the first day at Hogwarts... a new school, do you?"  
  
Just then a brown haired, pale faced girl came running in with her hair messed up, her clothes half way on, and a pop tart in her mouth, "HELP!" she mumbled as the wet tart fell from her lips to the floor.  
  
"O my goodness," the girl said as she rolled her eyes at her disgruntled sister. As she walked to her side to help her sister organize, her curly blonde hair bounced up and down.  
  
"Melissa! Kendall!" was heard from down the stairs, "It's time to go, dears!" It was their loving mother, Veronica. Her daughters looked nothing like her. She had long black hair and was tall and slinky. Her daughters on the other hand were a blonde, and a brunette, and they both weren't very tall... they were average.  
  
"Coming, mother!" Kendall called as she just finished her hair, "Thanks, Lissa, now let's go!"  
  
The ran down stairs in a hurry, with their luggage behind them, they didn't stop to tell their dog, Nightmare, goodbye and they didn't stay to tell their brother, John, tootles, all they did was rush out of the front door and hop into the car.  
  
"Hey!" their brother called as he raced out of the house towards them, "Well, I love you too!" he said sarcastically. Their brother was four years older than them (which means he's 19) and had blue hair (he liked the punk look). He wasn't going to school with his sisters because he was different. His mother, father, and sister's were all witches and wizards, but he, on the other hand, was a regular boy, but he didn't mind being diverse from his family.  
  
"Sorry, John... bye!" they both replied together.  
  
"Say goodbye to the house," their mother said as she, herself, came running out in a hurry.  
  
Kendall and Melissa looked at their beautiful home that they had just moved into three days before. It was huge and had a Spanish garden out back! "Goodbye house that we never even got a chance to love," they yelled as the drove away.  
  
*****  
  
"Well, here's Platform 9 ¾," Veronica sniffled, "I remember when I was going on here, oh it was such a fuss! All these muggles..."  
  
"Mother!" Melissa said sternly.  
  
"Oh, sorry dear, these humans bustling around with what they call lives! They're just fooling themselves!"  
  
"Mother!" Kendall looked at her mom with evil eyes.  
  
"Okay, well I can't walk you both on the train, I have a meeting at the Ministry to attend to. You think you can manage? Now remember what I told you, Melissa?"  
  
"Goodbye," they said hurriedly, Melissa ignoring her mother, as they pecked her on the cheek and raced through the hidden barrier.  
  
In there they saw the beautiful red smoke engine that they were about to take. They raced on there without a care in the world! They found a compartment as fast as they could and hid their luggage.  
  
Just as the train was about to take off the compartment door swung open, "Hello, ladies. I don't think I've met you before."  
  
Kendall and Melissa looked at each other with glee in their eyes. Anytime a boy said hello, they automatically put their defenses up, "Well, genius, we haven't met because this is our first year," Melissa retorted.  
  
"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," the light-colored haired boy sneered. After a pause he whispered, "This is the part where you tell me your names."  
  
They both stared at him as if he was stupid, "Well," he said, "I'm going to go now."  
  
"Run along, little puppet," Kendall said just before he left. When he turned around she twiddled her fingers in a goodbye expression. He rolled his eyes and when he was completely out of earshot Kendall and Melissa laughed to themselves.  
  
A couple of hours on the smoke extracting bus and someone else opened the compartment doors.  
  
"Oh sorry! Wrong one," said a tall boy, who looked to be about their age, "Do I know you? I'm sorry it's just I seem to know a lot of people in school, but you... I can't seem to recognize."  
  
Melissa looked at him admiringly, Kendall knew that look and rushed in to the rescue, "That's because we're new. We're in our sixth year."  
  
"Oh, well nice to meet you! My name's Harry Potter."  
  
"Mine's..."  
  
"You're Harry Potter!" Kendall interrupted her sister, "I'm sorry, um... this is my sister Melissa and I'm Kendall."  
  
Harry laughed sheepishly and left.  
  
"Wow!" he whispered when he closed the door.  
  
"Wow!" Melissa said aloud when she saw his shadow move away from the entrance.  
  
"Calm down, Melissa... You know we can't."  
  
Melissa looked down at her feet dejected, "Just a little bit?"  
  
"NO! You know since we're... you know, we can't get close, remember what happened to me," Kendall's eyes began to well up with tears.  
  
"Yes, I remember. But you know I'm not like you! I'm normal," she said trying to make her sister laugh.  
  
When the train had finally stopped they didn't follow the rest of the sixth years, but was welcomed by Dumbledore. They didn't go to the beginning of the year supper, but went with Professor McGonagal straight away to be sorted.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss Grempet," Professor McGonagall said as she looked sternly at Kendall when they arrived in Dumbledore's office, "But black nail polish isn't allowed in this school," she said as she took Kendall's hand and examined her nails.  
  
"Sorry, but I like it, so it's staying," Kendall said with the utmost disrespect.  
  
McGonagall was about to scream, but decided to hold back since they were new students.  
  
The Sorting Hat was almost on her head when the voice echoed around the room, "Ravenclaw!"  
  
Then Melissa's turn, and again the Sorting Hat yelled, "Ravenclaw!"  
  
With permission from Minerva they ran in the direction that was given them, and gave the password as they came to the raven statue that they had been instructed to find, "Raven's Rule!" The statue gave a loud craw and allowed them in.  
  
Inside it was dark, but the light from the fireplace was good enough. There were tables for studying, sofas for comfortable reading, and two stair cases leading to the girls' and boys' dormitories, which they ran up the girls' and jumped on their feather soft beds with blue sheets.  
  
Just then thousands of girls started to flood in, "Who are you two?" they screeched.  
  
That night was horrible, they were like raptures tearing through the two newbies. It was awful to watch! They kept pestering them with questions that they didn't even need to think about. Kendall and Melissa were uncomfortable right from the beginning that these girls walked in. They had high hopes for this school, but now they were nervous and unprepared.  
  
******  
  
The next day for lessons Melissa was really happy because for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbiology, and Divination did they have lessons with Harry. Kendall, on the other hand, didn't talk to anyone; she didn't make friends... when Melissa walked out of a classroom she at least talked to one person (although it was usually to protect herself from the rude remarks she was getting), but Kendall? When she walked out she had said as many words as she when she came in (none).  
  
"Loosen up, Kendall," Melissa was telling her sister on their way to lunch.  
  
"You know I don't like getting close, so don't push me."  
  
"O, don't worry about getting close to these buttheads. They like making the new people feel welcome," she droned sarcastically, "But I mean, talk to them! Tell 'em off or something! Have a little fun!"  
  
"Well, I don't want to make enemies either!" Melissa listened to her sister's advice and decided to do as she did, and that was ignoring everyone.  
  
At lunch, even the boy Melissa thought was cute started playing tricks on them. He had turned her food into mice and her sister's drink into pee! It was gross, mean, and the lowest thing a person could think of. They did meet a nice girl though, by the name, Hermione. She seemed sweet... she didn't play a trick on them, but she did hang out with that Potter and Weasley.  
  
"What school did you both come from?" she asked when they first met.  
  
"Narnia: School for the Craft."  
  
She asked practical questions, unlike those dinosaur females from Ravenclaw.  
  
"Do you like it here so far? I mean other than the people..."  
  
"It's alright... it's different."  
  
Although Hermione had made their day a little bit better, they still met in a girls' bathroom for privacy because they wanted to talk about:  
  
"I had a horrible day!" Kendall was confiding in her sister.  
  
"Don't worry, me too! ... Kendall, are you okay!" Melissa yelled as her sister grabbed her heart.  
  
"Yeah, fine," she gasped.  
  
"KENDALL!" Melissa shouted again as her sister fell to the floor vomiting all over the place, "Mom said this would happen," she said worriedly.  
  
A/N: I have other chapters already written, but the only way to post them is if I can get good reviews. I'm actually very proud of this story, I myself am interested on where it's going to end up. 


	2. Everyone Wants Her

The Girl You Can't Have  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Everyone Wants Her  
  
It had been three days now that Kendall and Melissa had been going to Hogwarts and they finally were accepted in the big castle they called 'their second home'. They still didn't make too many friends, but at least the hexes, rumors, and jokes ceased. They were coming close to recognizing Hermione as a friend, but the boys' were another story.  
  
"Melissa!" Harry called down the hall as he raced towards her. He had just started to make an effort to be her friend.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I wanted to walk you to your class. We do have D.A.D.A. together, don't we? I can carry your books if you want?"  
  
"I'm not crippled I can make it there by myself."  
  
"I was just trying to..."  
  
"Just trying to help? Oh, you mean just like you helped me eat my food? Just like you helped my sister? ... Listen you four-eyed, bad breathed, pimple face, ass-licking boy... you do anything... anything at all again, you're going to see powers that will make you pee in your pants... instead of my sister's cup!" and with that she turned the corner, leaving Harry there by his lone-some trying to figure out what had just happened.  
  
*******  
  
"I knew it was a bad idea for her to come," Dumbledore was confiding in Professor McGonagal.  
  
"Albus! How can you say such a thing! This is helping her..."  
  
"Yes, Minerva, and that's all I want to do, but I know what she is... YOU know what she is!"  
  
"Give her a chance, Albus, she might learn how to..."  
  
"Control it? No, you can't control a curse like that."  
  
********  
  
"Kendall," Melissa was whispering to her sister during History Class, "What time are you leaving today?"  
  
"Not until after school," she whispered back.  
  
"Okay, because it's beginning."  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
Melissa looked around the room and saw all the boys' eyes staring at her sister. *Yup, it's beginning* she thought to herself.  
  
"Psst, Kendall," a red-haired boy whispered to her, "I'm Ron."  
  
"I know who you are."  
  
"Oh, ok, well, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?"  
  
Kendall giggled, "You better get to your work." Kendall liked him, but the one she really loved was always in the back of her mind, preventing her from loving another. *Don't worry, I'm never forgetting you* she thought, *I'll be with you soon enough*  
  
"You're dismissed," Professor Binn's said in his squeaky voice after he finished reading another chapter in his History book.  
  
"Come on," Melissa smiled at her sister, "You need to eat something, you're pale."  
  
"It's natural," she joked.  
  
They walked to lunch slowly; they didn't like getting caught up in the crowd. But it was hard to avoid the boy's, who were following Kendall.  
  
"Ugh! I can't wait for this evening," Kendall complained, "I won't have to put up with them."  
  
"You know you like the attention," her sister laughed.  
  
"Yea, sure, I'd just prefer being under the earth then here!"  
  
"Don't joke like that!"  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just.... You know it's coming too, and when it does, I'll be happy."  
  
"Don't talk like that, you might be happy, but I won't!"  
  
"I need him with me," Kendall's eyes began to get all wet again.  
  
After lunch they went to Divination, which all the boys there were gazing at Kendall and asking her out.  
  
After Divination, they met up with Hermione for their break before Transfiguration.  
  
"Hey! Thank goodness this day is almost over!" Hermione was saying.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
Just then Hermione saw a boy who was gaping at Kendall as he passed. She looked at him awkwardly and went on with what she was saying, "Anyway! Because I have a ton of homework and I just want to get started."  
  
"I'll be right back," Kendall said as she walked towards the girls' bathrooms holding her stomach.  
  
Just then Ron came running up to Melissa and Hermione, "Hey!" he said out of breath.  
  
"What is it, Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Melissa! I really like your sister, and I tried to ask her out, but she never gives me a direct answer! So does she like me and just playing hard to get, or does she not and I should just stop?" he said this all in one breath and it took a minute for Melissa to make it out and answer.  
  
"Okay, listen, Ron, we were actually talking last night about you. Yes, she does like you, but don't tempt her. She's been through a lot, and I can't tell you what, but just leave her alone," Melissa walked away leaving Ron and Hermione by themselves as she went find her sister.  
  
"Kendall," she whispered as she walked in the girls' laboratories.  
  
"What?" she heard from a stall.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Fine, I just needed to get away," she said as she walked out and over to the sink. She rinsed her face with cold water and said, "I just want to get it over with."  
  
She put her face on her sister's shoulder and cried uncontrollably.  
  
*****  
  
After classes let out, Kendall hugged her sister goodbye as she started her way to the front of the castle leading to the outside.  
  
"Hello, my sweet," came a voice all familiarized as Malfoy's.  
  
"Go to hell, Draco."  
  
"Well, wait, uh, Heaven don't want me... hell's afraid I'll take over... so where does that leave me?"  
  
"Far away from me."  
  
"O, don't be afraid," he said as he put his arm around her waist.  
  
"I'm not the one afraid," she said as she pulled the lowering hand off of her, "but you should be."  
  
"Why should I be afraid of some like you? Oh, come on! You know you want me! And I want you, so let's just..."  
  
"Oh, you're right Malfoy, I want you! I want you like this..." at that moment she looked into his eyes and he screamed out in pain.  
  
"What are you doing to me, BITCH!?!?"  
  
He was down on his knees when she took her eyes off of him. She then grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt as she whispered,  
  
"Didn't you know? ... I'm the girl you can't have."  
  
A/N: More to come! (If reviews are good) In the next chapter some secrets will be revealed. 


	3. A Few Questions And A Couple Answers

Chapter 3  
  
A Few Questions and A Couple Answers  
  
"Okay, so we've lasted 'til Christmas."  
  
"Yea, so I win!" Hermione was telling Kendall and Melissa in the Library one Monday morning. It was the Christmas holidays, Hermione was about to leave to spend the time at home, Kendall and Melissa were staying, but they didn't say why, Harry and Ron were also staying, but that was because (of course) Harry didn't want to go home, and Ron didn't want to leave Harry alone.  
  
"Last call for those of you going home for the holidays," Professor McGonagal echoed through the halls.  
  
"That's me," Hermione said as she hugged Melissa and Kendall goodbye. They had become close friends, maybe not as close as Hermione would of liked, but she didn't want to pry with their secrets, and from what she could tell, these two girls had plenty.  
  
"Bye, Hermione," Harry and Ron said together as she neared them. She hugged them too and then was off. Afterwards, Ron and Harry walked over to Melissa and Kendall who were reading silently.  
  
"Listen, girls, we were just wondering if maybe ya'll would want to..."  
  
"Stop!" Kendall yelled. She smiled at her sister widely and, unexpectedly, jumped up and ran out.  
  
"What we say?"  
  
"Uh..." Melissa, also, got up and darted after her sister.  
  
Outside in the halls Kendall was hugging a tall chocolate haired boy who seemed to be a little older.  
  
"Who's that," Ron asked Melissa when he saw.  
  
"That's him," she smiled.  
  
She ran over to the boy and hugged him also, "Great to see you... I'll leave you two alone."  
  
"Who's this?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ron, this is Russell. Russell, this is Ron."  
  
"Is he your boyfriend?"  
  
"Not yet," he replied.  
  
Ignoring the um... weird answer he protested, "I've never seen you before..."  
  
"Yes, that because, Russell has already graduated," she smiled.  
  
"Got to go now," he said as he pecked her on the cheek, "Nice meeting you... what ever your name is."  
  
Kendall watched him walk out the doors and to a white carriage that took him away.  
  
"What did he mean, 'not yet'? And didn't he just arrive? Why did he have to leave so soon?" Ron asked pulling Kendall back to reality.  
  
"Mind your own business!" she griped.  
  
Afterwards Ron ran to find Melissa, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
"That she has a boyfriend!"  
  
"She doesn't, so I've done nothing wrong."  
  
"What about that... Russell?"  
  
"Ron, you shouldn't ask me any questions about him," Melissa replied uncomfortable.  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"Asshole, leave that subject alone!"  
  
"Melissa," he whimpered, "I really like your sister. Please! If there's anything I need to know, tell me now!"  
  
"Ron, you don't like her the way you think you do. Kendall is something that you um... shouldn't get near..."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ron said nervously.  
  
"She's um... she's a... amontes (pronounced: o-man-tee's)," Melissa took a deep breath, but Ron was still confused so she had to explain, "An amontes is uh... I can't," and she scampered the opposite way of Ron.  
  
"A what?" Ron went in the Library to (gasp) read!  
  
*Amcrese... Amneps... Amontes!* he examined in a dictionary that evening, *'Amontes: a curse that is bestowed on the least likely. It is a curse usually formed on a witch or wizard that have superfluous powers'... superfluous? What the hell does that mean? Anyway... 'It places a new kind of power in their eyes that will harm other people. It may come in lots of different varieties the most common are: when that person looks in another's eyes they kill them, or they steal their powers, or they automatically make that person fall in love with them, but they all have downfalls. This curse is like a disease and can get worse with age, if not treated properly, it WILL kill the person beholding the malady'... Kill?!?!?!* Ron snapped the book close and ran from the Library.  
  
*****  
  
"What time will you be back?" Melissa was asking Kendall as she was leaving.  
  
"Uh... not until tonight, bye!"  
  
She ran outside to meet Dumbledore who would take her to where she left to everyday, "Thanks again, Professor."  
  
"Miss Grempet, you say that every day."  
  
They both got on two different horses and began on their journey. *Another day, another hour* she thought to herself,  
  
"How are you, Miss Grempet?"  
  
"You can call me Kendall. And I'm fine..... for now."  
  
"Well... Kendall, how are treatments for this curse going?"  
  
"I don't know why I go to them!" she went off, "They do nothing for me! Everyone knows that I'm dying, but they think that I'll be... scared or something if they just come out and say it! But in the meantime, they're putting me through all this crap!"  
  
"Just give them time." He whispered reassuringly although he knew her pain. Nothing they were doing was helping this poor child. She had a curse placed upon her since birth and has been going through all this since then! And through all of she's stayed strong, but her courage was quickly fading. It was coming to an end and she knew it, she had already admitted it to herself and accepted it. It was just a matter of time before what she was waiting for to take place.  
  
A/N: More to come! 


	4. The Only Way Out

Chapter 4  
  
Only Way Out  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
"They're making arrangements..." Kendall looked up at her sister heartbroken; she had just received a letter from her parents. It was Christmas Eve when her gray owl gave it to her.  
  
"Oh, my goodness," Melissa replied, "What all does it say?"  
  
"I don't want to read it... here," and handed the small piece of parchment to her sister.  
  
"Dearest daughter," Melissa began:  
  
I write this with tears in my eyes and I also impart that no one here is  
happy anymore. We thought that moving you to that school would get you closer to your doctor, so more frequent trips, faster healing. Honey, we're trying everything we can, you know that, but this is more complicated then I expected. Your doctor, Dr. Malachi, came by the other day and personally delivered a report of your progress. He said that you, yourself, is doing a  
magnificent job in trying to help manually, but medicine isn't helping. Nothing is helping. He told us that... O, dear, as I write this, my heart  
is breaking, but he said that we should start making arrangements for a  
funeral. I know that you aren't afraid of death, and I'm sure right now you'll welcome it with open arms, but we, your family is not, but no matter how much we want to deny it, the doctor says there's no other possibility.  
So, without further ado he wants me to make sure that there are no 'special' requests that you would like. Yes, I already know where you want to be buried; you made that quite clear that night that you yelled at us  
that you ARE dying. I knew you were right, but a mother has a hard time admitting it to herself. Well, I'd like to ask for you and your sister to  
come home for this time, but it's your decision.  
  
Love,  
Mom  
  
Melissa whipped a tear from her eye as she raced to her sister's side to hold her.  
  
"Melissa, I want you to know, that I'm thankful for everything that you have done for me over the years. I love you for it."  
  
"Don't! Don't say goodbye yet! You're not leaving right now!"  
  
"Melissa?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Remember that binding thing that we did when we were 5?"  
  
"My blood to your blood?"  
  
"Yes, well you don't think that that would interfere with..."  
  
"I don't know, but at the moment I hope it does."  
  
"Oh, don't say that! You are going to live and do all those things that we said we would... and you know what? It will be 'we'! It'll be US like we said it would! I promised you at the age of 5 and I'm doing it again now!"  
  
****  
  
The weeks that passed Hermione could tell that there was something about her new friends that was wrong, but she also knew that they weren't very nice when people tried to pry. Ron had talked to Kendall about dating again, and she of course turned him down.  
  
"Is this about that Russell guy?" he would ask every time.  
  
And she would always reply, "No... and yes."  
  
Ron was at a loss, he knew as well as everyone with eyes that she liked him, but they also saw something was pulling her back.  
  
"I'll stop pestering if I absolutely know that this is all in vein," Ron was confiding to Harry as they were walking to Divination.  
  
"Tell me about it! These girls don't know what they want obviously!"  
  
"Uh... Harry? Melissa clearly hates iyou/i... so uh... what are you talking about?"  
  
Harry looked at Ron sheepishly, he knew what he said was true. Melissa always told him off, cussed him out, or slapped him every time he tried to talk to her. He didn't see why though! She couldn't still be mad at him for the beginning of the year mice.  
  
"Come on man, she may come around," Ron tried to reassure his friend.  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"No... not really."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Good morning class! Take your seats please, and we will begin," greeted Professor Treelawny at the door, "Everyone take out your 'What You Can't See' books by Lily Wood and turn to page 47. Now as we..." Professor Treelawny looked up as Kendall walked into class late, "Now, Miss Grempet, we don't accept tardiness in this..." her eyes began to swell and her voice became raspy as she told Kendall something that freaked her out more than anyone,  
  
"It's tragic, yes, and no one knows why you're afraid to tell them. You'll do it to yourself and he'll be there, you may not know it, but he'll be there..."  
  
The whole class was looking at the professor and then at Kendall. They didn't know what to think of this, but Kendall knew exactly what she was talking about, but when asked, she replied with,  
  
"How should I know what that drip is talking about?"  
  
***  
  
Ron was tossing and turning in his bed, due to a stomachache that night.  
  
"Uh!" he called as he jumped out of bed and put on his robe. He was on his way to the Hospital Wing when something caught his eye. He looked out the window that he had just passed and noticed a woman walking to the forest, what was in her hand was noticed to a knife.  
  
He ran outside and followed the lady. She had on a silver cloak and was walking swiftly, yet silently. He didn't make a noise as he did follow her, thinking that if she tried anything he would stop her. As she took off her hood, Ron noticed it to be...  
  
*Kendall!*  
  
She sat Indian style on the ground where an opening was, so as to where the moonlight hit her cloak severely so she glittered. She stuck her right palm above the earth and took the other hand that was holding the blade and placed it above her right. Just as Ron was about to make his move she yelled,  
  
"I'll do it! I'll do it if you don't bring him back! Bring him back to me! I need him! You know of whom I speak! This is my only way to be with him... it's my only way out!" she thrust the knife in just a little and small blood drops hit the floor. Just then a wind began to rise and the trees began to sway. The darkness seemed to overwhelm her as someone walked out of the woods.  
  
*It's HIM!* Ron thought as the tall, sturdy young man walked amid the darkness.  
  
"Russell," she whispered.  
  
He walked nearer to her and sat down on the floor beside. He held the hand with the dagger, whispered something in her ear and threw it as far as he could. He kissed her on the lips tenderly and she became ablaze with love.  
  
"Can't you stay this time?"  
  
He didn't answer, but she already knew. He got up from her side and went back into the darkness wince he came. She lay on the floor and began to cry unreservedly to herself.  
  
"Why did I have to love him?!?! If I didn't he would not of died!" she called to the heavens, "Why did you send him to me if all you were going to do was take him away!?!?! ... No, I guess it was my fault, huh? I fell in love with him, knowing what I am! Knowing that it would kill him if I got too deep! WHY! Why?"  
  
It was a painful sight to see, and Ron watched it with such remorse. He watched her all night as she fretted. The sun was coming over the horizon and the moon was sinking in the midst before she dried her tears and went back into the castle. Ron sat there a few minutes contemplating, but when all of it was finally unscrambled he ran to see if Melissa was awake to make sure his facts were straight.  
  
"Melissa!" he came calling in the Great Hall. Everyone looked at him awkwardly as he, a Gryffindor, raced over to the Ravenclaw table, pull up a girl and take her outside.  
  
"What is it, Ron?"  
  
Seeing as how he should just get straight to the point, he said, "Does your sister not want to be with me because she, being an Amontees, thinks it will kill me if she falls in love... like with Russell?"  
  
"Oh my God, Ron! Um... maybe you should talk to her about this."  
  
"NO! I want my answers now! I'm beating my brains out over this girl, and I don't think it's because of what she is... I think... I know, it's who she is that keeps me this driven."  
  
"Alright, Ron. It's true. She fell in love with Russell, and when someone with this curse falls in love, it kills that person. She was with him for five months when he told her he loved her, and it was six until she admitted it to herself. When she told him... the life was taken from him. Kendall swore to never fall in love like that again. She never gets to close with anyone anymore, not even girls! She won't become friends with anyone, for fear that they'll die."  
  
"But what about you? You're her sister and she loves you!"  
  
"Well, see, when we were about five or six we slit our wrists and combined our blood. Since we did that, we are bound together."  
  
"So when she... dies... you will too?"  
  
"Most likely," she admitted to herself reluctantly, "just, for now... follow your heart."  
  
"Well, what if my heart leads me to Kendall?"  
  
"Then you'll risk life for yourself, and healing for her."  
  
A/N: More to come! 


	5. One Finds Love, The Other Finds Herself

Chapter 5  
  
One Finds Love, The Other Finds Herself  
  
Ron had figured it out, he knew that he really loved Kendall, but he knew he couldn't have her. He also knew that she still loved Russell and that she would welcome death with open arms as long as she could be with him again. Ron sat in the distance as he watched her fall farther and farther away from him. It was as if she was disintegrating before his eyes. You could see it now. When she first arrived she as a little pale, but now her skin was as white as Sir Nicholas, her eyes were filled with a longing for something that everyone else dreaded. Her sister, Melissa had been going through this courageously, the only way she knew how. She made Kendall feel good everyday and made sure that she was ready.  
  
Her sister and she had had a long discussion on how everything was going to pan out. It was all ready, the funeral arrangements were in order and everyone was just waiting for the day that Kendall requested to be on leave to spend her last days with her family. She would know when it was coming. But everything wasn't just about Kendall; Melissa had been going through more than her sister's death. Her heart was being torn for some other reason. She knew that if she were cruel and hateful toward Harry then she would convince herself not to like him. She made a pact with Kendall that she would go through the same trouble she is, but pacts are meant to be broken.  
  
"Melissa don't toy with me!" Kendall yelled at her sister in the girl's bathrooms.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know you like him! You're just playing a game with him... don't waste your time, you know we're leaving soon."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Melissa, you can tell me anything, you know that! Why the hell won't you tell me something that I already know?"  
  
Melissa took a deep sigh and put on a face that answered Kendall's question.  
  
"Is it because of that stupid promise?!?!?"  
  
"It's not stupid... and why won't you admit that you like Ron? Russell would be ecstatic if you just moved on! Find another love!"  
  
"Melissa... promises are made to be broken and I don't want... after I die... you to grow old without me and without anyone!"  
  
"Well, I don't want you to either because you're not dying!"  
  
"Who's not dying?" Hermione had just walked in to see the display, "What's going on?"  
  
They both looked at Hermione with surprise, "Well, um..."  
  
"Tell Melissa that her and Harry would make a great match!"  
  
*Gasps around the room* "Uh... wow! You like him? I couldn't tell."  
  
"That's because I don't li..."  
  
"You do like him!"  
  
"Yes, I do," she finally admitted to the crowd, but suddenly came back with a, "Why'd you do that!?"  
  
"Do what?" Hermione asked confused.  
  
"Kendall, that's cheating! You can't do that!"  
  
"What?" she asked innocently.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione was completely lost and longing for some answers right about now.  
  
"She used her powers on me..."  
  
"But she didn't use a wand.... And who the hell isn't dying and do you really like Harry? Because if you do.... He really likes you and you both would look great together."  
  
Disregarding the other questions Melissa just answered with red cheeks, "Really? Okay, now it's me talking, yes I like him!"  
  
*****  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Melissa? You're coming up to me and talk?"  
  
"Shut up, asshole!" right after she said that she grabbed him by the neck and pulled him in for an amazing kiss.  
  
When she let him breath all he could mutter was, "Wow..."  
  
"Okay, pig, you want to go study?" she laughed.  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" he leaned in again to kiss her on the cheek but her finger was placed on his lips to stop him.  
  
"Not in public," she fussed.  
  
"Oooo! I love it!" Kendall was telling Hermione while they watched the scene.  
  
"That's so cute!"  
  
"So, your sister and my best friend?" came a sweet, timid voice from behind.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone," Hermione gave Kendall a hit in the ribs with her elbow as she left her with Ron.  
  
"Ron, I know you were watching," she sighed, "You were who Professor Trelawny was talking about weren't you? You were the one to watch the 'tragic thing'? Listen, Ron...."  
  
"Yes, I was watching, but let me speak. Just because you're an amontees doesn't mean that now everyone just likes you because of it! I know that's not the reason I do. Yes, you fell in love once and the dude died! So what! That was then, this is now! You ever think that the curse isn't as strong anymore?"  
  
"It's not getting any bet..."  
  
"Let me finish! I read up on this, and believe me that's saying something. And I found out that you could beat this. It's like a cancer... if you live your life without it, it will eventually go away, but you have to be strong enough..."  
  
"I tried tha..."  
  
"UH! I'm still talking. Listen, I think I love you, but you just have to see that."  
  
"Are you finished?"  
  
"Yes, I'm finished."  
  
"Good! Now you take time and listen. When I found out about this, which I was born with it, so I knew when I could speak, I told myself I wouldn't let it 'bring me down' or anything. I swore that I'd live life like I didn't have it. Well I did that and look where it led me. To another hospital, a new school, and a broken heart! I lived like I didn't have this, so I fell in love at a young age, knowing that I wouldn't be able to do it again. I told him I loved him and he died before my eyes. Now all I want is to die, so that I can be with him too. Instead of here! I don't know how to live anymore..."  
  
"You live every moment," at that juncture Ron bent down and gave Kendall her own amazing kiss, "that's how you live," Ron walked away without another word. Just leaving Kendall there breathless and confused.  
  
"Ron!" she called out when she found her voice. He stopped in his tracks and turned slowly around  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Kendall ran at him and leaped into his arms, she thrust her mouth at his and kissed him in front of everyone.  
  
Meanwhile, Melissa had taken Harry in the Library and he got all the books she needed for her. When he was finished he sat beside her and asked,  
  
"What made you change your mind?"  
  
"Oh, um..." she looked down at her feet and began to ponder on how she was going to put it.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Harry... I should have went out with you sooner... I should have admitted that I liked you a long time ago."  
  
"Well as much as I'd just like to agree and move on... something's telling me to ask 'why'?"  
  
"Because we're leaving in three days and not coming back."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Wow! It was like a soap opera. One crazy thing into the next! Kendall was just now finding herself and Melissa was finally letting her feelings shine through, and it was not coming to an end so quickly. The treatments weren't working so they had to go back and let Kendall rest in peace. They were going by train in three days back to their home; back to where they came, back to where it all began. It was a horrible feeling; it was as if they were going reverse instead of forwards. They had run forward so slowly that that they had to repeal now.  
  
The three days passed so suddenly, but they both lived every moment of each day. The dawn of their departure, they hugged their new boyfriends with all their might and then left them with one last kiss. Kendall handed Ron a note before she left and made sure that he promised never to open it, not until he thought he was ready. He agreed and Kendall was free to leave.  
  
Ron never opened the letter, and probably never would, but we don't know. That day he just held the letter tight, as if it was all he had of her. She came and changed his life and then left and his world shattered to pieces. Harry too knew that same kind of girl. They both came so swiftly, if only for a second, only to make their lives, and then they left only to give them freedom in their lives. They did everything they could to spare them of the pain, but it was unavoidable. No matter how they would have went about it, they would have eventually gotten together, who knows, maybe sooner then that!  
  
Dumbledore was very disappointed that Kendall would not get better, but he was a little happy that she was out of that school. He hated admitting it, but she was a troublemaker.... a heartbreaker. He was tolerable, and didn't make a fuss, but he was relieved that he didn't have to worry anymore. It was finished!  
  
It was finish for them! Not for the Grempet's...  
  
A/N: More to come! (One more chapter!) 


	6. Do You Believe That Dreams Come True?

Chapter 6  
  
Do You Believe That Dreams Come True?  
  
It had been 11 years since that day and Ron was now sitting in a restaurant waiting anxiously. He's now 21 years old and doesn't look a day older. His hair was still a vibrant red and his face was still as sweet as ever. He looked nervous and jittery; he took a sip of his water every five minutes and checked his watch ever two.  
  
"Sir," said the waiter, "Would you like to order?"  
  
"No thank you, I'm waiting for someone," he would bark.  
  
"Very well," the waiter said as he took leave.  
  
"There they are!" he said rising from his seat, "Over here!" he called above the heads of onlookers.  
  
Two figures raced over to him and gave him a long hug.  
  
"Harry! Hermione! It's been too long, please sit."  
  
"How long HAS it been?"  
  
"Five years," Harry said very informatively.  
  
"Wow! So how have you all been? What's been going on?"  
  
"Good! Last time we saw each other I believe I was just getting my company off it's feet. Well, it's a success," Hermione said happily, "It's a house for battered house elves. And....."  
  
"Figures," Harry and Ron laughed.  
  
"And I'm married," she finished.  
  
"WHAT? That's great, Herms."  
  
"Yea! Who to? When was this? Why weren't we invited?"  
  
"Calm down," she smiled, "We eloped about 2 years ago and it's... Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Hermione Malfoy? That's the best you could do," Ron joked, although he was a bit disappointed in her for falling for 'such a dope' as he put it.  
  
"Wow! Well, I'm not married, but I got a girl pregnant," Harry said sheepishly.  
  
"What?" they both looked at him with utter ashamedness in their eyes.  
  
"I.... I..." Harry began, but they wanted to overrun that although they should have let Harry explain, it would have been much easier. They would have all the answers beforehand, but instead they went about it like this:  
  
"So, how's work at the Ministry? I seen you in the paper a while ago," Ron cut in before the explanations could fly around.  
  
"I work in the Ministry of Magic... yeah," he breathed nervously, "We were doing an article on that murder that happened a while ago, and well I captured the killer, so they put my name and picture in the paper."  
  
"Wow that's great," Hermione smiled. They all seemed a little bit uncomfortable, due to the fact that it had been 5 years since they had seen each other, but they were making it the best visit they could.  
  
"Well, I..." said Ron, "work in the Ministry, also. Whenever we left... I don't remember what I was doing; I believe I was still living at my Mums. Humph, well ( I'm an architect now. Actually, I designed Hermione's building three years ago."  
  
"That's cool."  
  
"Yes, I remember," Hermione inclined.  
  
There was a brief pause while the waiter received their orders.  
  
"Well, uh... Ron you wanted us here because... you said it was something urgent in your owl?"  
  
"Yes, I guess I should just cut right to the chase," he took a deep sigh and embellished for reason, "Remember our sixth year at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Who could forget? That was when we grew up," they giggled.  
  
"You remember who helped us grow up?"  
  
"Well, duh! Melissa and Kendall Grempet!" Hermione protested.  
  
"Yeah, well remember what she gave me when she left?"  
  
"A note... don't tell me you still never opened it!" Harry exasperated.  
  
"Uh... Yea, I haven't and I wanted you both to be here when I did."  
  
"It's been 11 years and you had all that time to open it and you didn't?"  
  
"Harry! Just let him open it, she said 'whenever he was ready' so now he's ready. I think it's romantic!"  
  
"Well, open it buddy, and then I have my own message for you," Harry said secretively.  
  
He took out a small yellow piece of parchment out of his coat pocket. It was crumpled and looked like it'd been through a lot.  
  
"Whoa, dude, you need to learn how to take care of your things!"  
  
He slowly opened it and read, " 'I still love you'...That's what I've been afraid of? Why couldn't she just tell me then?"  
  
Hermione's eyes filled with tears, "She was protecting you."  
  
"From..."  
  
"Oh, Ron, you're still so naive! You still think that just because you really loved her that her curse wouldn't harm you, but it would have!"  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"And yes, she loved you back, but if she admitted it aloud she would have killed you and she would of lost another person she loved. Russell really loved her too..."  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"And she died in peace because of that note, so instead of asking 'why I waited that long for that' as if it was a bad thing why don't you just..."  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"What, Harry!?"  
  
"You're going to regret saying that..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because uh... the girl that's pregnant is uh... Melissa..."  
  
"WHAT!?!?" everyone on the eatery turned their way with eyes wide open as Hermione began to rant rather loudly at Harry for not telling them that in the first place.  
  
"Shh... yes," he said calming her down.  
  
"You knocked up Melissa Grempet?"  
  
"Don't say it like that, we love each other! And yes I'm having a child with Melissa Grempet."  
  
"Well, anyway how would that make me regret fussing Ron about Kendall?"  
  
"Because..."  
  
"Because she's not dead," Ron cut in.  
  
"What?"  
  
"O, my God! She's not dead!" Hermione looked in the direction that Ron and Harry were and there, walking into the bistro were two beautiful girls. One was tall and very skinny with straight brown hair, and green eyes, the other was a little taller, with curly blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a particularly large tummy, no doubt she was expecting.  
  
"O, my God!"  
  
"Yes, she's not dead. I met them about three years ago outside a hotel. We got to talking and I found out that when Kendall went back home... she uh... saved herself."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Remember that Russell dude?" Harry asked slowly.  
  
"Yes," Ron growled.  
  
"Well, they conducted a very strong séance that brought him back for a couple of hours, and well while he was here she told him everything, about you, about Hogwarts, and also told him goodbye. In letting go of him, she was able to live again. She said that while they were alone he healed her... he made her stronger! The doctor's have no explanation; they just said that it was a miracle. Well the point is, afterwards Melissa and I hooked up again. And well, Kendall has been waiting to see you, Ron."  
  
Ron got up slowly and walked over to her. Melissa pretended not to see him and ran towards Harry and Hermione to tell them the sex of their baby, which was a girl mind you.  
  
"Hey," Ron choked.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Wow," Ron said, "You don't look a day olde..."  
  
"Do you believe that dreams come true?"  
  
He paused a little before he answered; he was a little surprised from the diverse question, "Yes... because mine just did.... You're standing here before me."  
  
"I'm waiting for mine," she practically whispered as she looked at her feet and then quickly back into his deep brown eyes while she said slowly, "'cause I believed when I saw you, that when you want something enough... then it can't escape your love. There is nothing in the world that cannot be... if you believe. I never wished for material things, I never needed to with my wings. I never wished for anyone but you. I'll go where my heart is, and then I won't be lonely."  
  
Without hesitation Ron took Kendall in his arms with the sweetest embrace and kissed her politely on the lips.  
  
"Now mine's come true," she whispered as tears filled their eyes.  
  
A/N: Then End. 


End file.
